Don't Push Me Away Again
by toastedCroissants
Summary: Post-graduation, Jeremie left France to expand on Franz Hopper's quantum mechanics research. Aelita spent the following years building her life without him. Their paths meet again—only now, Aelita is a married woman. JxA, UxY
1. A Cure to Cancer

Hello hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I have decided to revisit one of my stories from years ago. I hope you can see the improvement, as I have been working hard in my absence.

Thank you for taking the time to read, and please don't be afraid to show your support with a review. :) The first two chapters are groundwork, to set up the story and explain where Aelita and Jeremie are currently at in their lives.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At 9:25 AM on a Wednesday morning, a cell phone belonging to Jeremie Belpois sounded. The incessant blaring was met with a bout of nervousness suddenly washing over the 24-year-old man, but was quickly assuaged by a swig of the 5-hour energy drink in his pocket.

_Five minutes until the press conference._ He went over his usual routine, rechecking his notes and practicing different postures. By then, he felt more excited than scared for what was about to come. Most of all, he was finally back in France, after the six years he spent in the U.S. The nostalgic atmosphere naturally helped boost his morale.

California Institute of Technology had the best quantum physics program in the world. There, he was able to build upon Franz Hopper's uncompleted research. Jeremie had to admit that while Lyoko and XANA were discoveries to be awed, there was no… _practical_ use for them. But one summer, while tutoring in the library, he came across a few books on biomedical engineering, which led to the birth of his central research project.

Jérémie wrapped his hands around the edges of the wooden podium as he presented the plans for his project, not forgetting to elaborate on the theory behind it.

"The human body is made up of approximately seven billion billion _billion_ atoms," he began the press conference. "As large of a number that may seem, it is only a small fraction of the known, observable universe. In layman's terms, the approximate total number would be ten quadrillion vigintillion and one-hundred thousand quadrillion vigintillion atoms.

He chuckled warmly. "I think you all get my point now; everything is comprised of atoms. We are made up of atoms, cancer is also made up of atoms. So cancer is not beyond us. However, why is it that a cure has yet to be found? It is just an amalgamation of atoms that needs to be broken down in order to be done away with, correct?

"So I present to you, the process of _virtualisation_." The large projector screen behind him illuminated to reveal a diagram of the scanner, a nostalgic image of a familiar yellow tube.

He explained, "I will spare you guys the physics lesson. Generally, what happens is that a person may step into one of these cabins, and his or her atoms are completely broken down and reconstituted back in place through a _painless_ process that takes five minutes at the most.

"What results is a completely renewed form, reconstructed cells, and a completely healed patient. And must I say that this treatment is not restricted to cancer. A malady even as minor as the common cold can be healed through this process..."

When Jeremie concluded the presentation, his audience granted him a standing ovation. He answered a few questions before excusing himself, thoughts of his previous Lyoko adventures and his old friends already swimming around in his mind. He wondered especially how a certain pink-haired lady was doing.

He remembered that he would have to find out tonight, at the Kadic high school reunion. It was the chief reason for his return to France—aside from a few business matters he needed to tend to, of course.

Hopefully she would be there.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The factoid about the number of atoms in the human body comes from the Questions and Answers Main Index of _Jefferson Lab_.

The factoid about the number of atoms in the universe comes from the web article "How Many Atoms Are There in the Universe?" by _Universe Today_.

The theory concerning the scanners and their healing properties came up while I was researching virtual teleportation _years_ ago. I have yet to find the exact articles, but when I do, I will make sure to mention it in a future chapter.

Basically the theory stems from the fact that we often see the Lyoko warriors enter the scanners completely bruised and beaten up from fighting the polymorphic spectres. After their trip to Lyoko, they exit the scanners spotless (take Yumi from _Ep 72: Crash Course_, for example).


	2. Fairytales Aren't Real

Thanks for making it to Chapter 2. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At 9:25 AM on a Wednesday morning, in an extravagant apartment unit in the center of Paris' most urban district, said pink-haired lady was going through her usual morning routine. A modest breakfast of eggs and bacon simmered over the saucepan she was working. From her resting left hand, a thick wedding band glimmered in golden hues.

Not long after she had the food plated, her husband of three months entered the kitchen. She felt his presence when a pair of arms coiled around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, darling," she murmured.

Her husband, Medhi Reneux, also competed to play the opening act at the Subdigitals' concert. That was nine years ago. Aelita ended up winning and mixed at the event. After she graduated high school, her paths crossed with the band once again and she went on tour with them. Chris, the drummer, was also kind enough to invite the other two finalists (Medhi included).

Medhi and Aelita bonded over their mutual love for working a synthesizer, and the rest was history.

"Good morning," he greeted back. "Got anything planned for today?"

"I was thinking… of applying for a job," she responded quietly.

Medhi raised an eyebrow. "I make enough money for the both of us, sweetheart." And that was true. Medhi was the CEO of a formidable electronics company. His products sold like hotcakes, and making business connections under his name was just as easy as holding a simple conversation.

Aelita swallowed. Somehow, she knew he would be like this. Medhi always made a point to spoil his wife, and her extravagant engagement ring could attest to that. "I know, but… these days, I have been feeling that I should make a living for myself."

Since graduation, Aelita made a paltry sum of money by freelancing her musical talents. It was no CEO job, but she was passionate and it made her happy. When her time with the Subdigitals was up, thankfully she was already of age to play at nightclubs and at various raves. However, her salary was nothing compared to Medhi's, so mostly after her marriage, she remained at home as a housewife.

Medhi nodded solemnly, in thought. "Well, then, what job are you planning on applying for?"

"One in quantum mechanics. I would like to be a programmer."

"That sounds great, sweetheart.."

Aelita grinned. "Also, I'm coming home late today. The Kadic high school reunion is tonight."

"Alright, that's fine."

The toaster dinged and it was time for breakfast. Medhi kissed his wife just below the ear. He ran a hand down her bare arm while looking at her with dark eyes. "Your shirt, honey… It's nice," he suddenly commented. He traced his fingers over the pink silk fibers of the rather risqué piece of clothing.

Aelita stiffened and shrugged herself out of his embrace. Last night when it was time for bed, she had put on that camisole for Medhi. However, he had come home late again, and by then she was already asleep.

It disappointed her. Three months in, and they had yet to consummate their marriage.

She mulled over it while they ate breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

You can see what Medhi looks like in _Ep 72: Crash Course_. He was present during the final round of tryouts.


	3. A Heart to Heart

If you haven't noticed already, the chapters for this story are going to be short. I think it's easier for me to write this way.

No worries, though, because I'll try to post twice a week. :) Thank you all so much for the support I have received thus far.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Aelita stopped by The Fresh Brew before heading to the high school reunion and after Yumi had shot her a text that her shift was going to end at 6:00 PM. It was 5:55 now. That left five minutes for herself to order a caramel macchiato, with generous amounts of whipped cream on top.

She had spent the day pouring over newspaper clippings and calling every job opening there was. With the knowledge of quantum mechanics she was able to demonstrate upfront, she landed a few interviews with some full-service research firms, including one tomorrow.

"Aelita!" Yumi greeted, starting up the drink she ordered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to pick you up." Aelita grinned, jangling her car keys in her hand for show. "We're heading to the Kadic reunion, remember?"

Revelation flashed in Yumi's eyes. "Oh, that's tonight, isn't it? I totally forgot! Let me get changed, first, okay?"

Five minutes later, the pair of ladies were standing in the parking lot. "Well, hop in." Aelita's S-Class Mercedes Benz lit up in conjunction with a button she pressed on her keys.

Yumi's jaw fell to the floor. "Wow, having a rich husband _does_ have its perks, doesn't it?" she commented as she stepped inside the luxury vehicle.

Yumi herself did not have a car. After graduation, she attended undergraduate school, which her parents graciously paid for. However, graduate school was a different story altogether, and her parents told her that they would support her wishes, but she had to pay the tuition herself. Thus she worked a humble salary at the coffee shop. She would go back to school in a couple years, once she had enough money.

The sudden mention of her husband made Aelita uncomfortable. she pressed her lips tightly together and concentrated on the road ahead of her. She had to admit that the car was nice, but she didn't think it suited her. She definitely would have been fine with a mini cooper. It was cheaper, too.

"About that… there's something I've been meaning to ask you about, Yumi."

"Oh, yeah? Shoot."

A pause.

"Do you and Ulrich… have sex?"

Yumi lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… Isn't that a given?"

"Well…" When they reached a stoplight, Aelita kept her hand on the wheel, but gazed absently into her lap. "Not for Medhi and me."

"What?" Yumi looked at her sympathetically.

"I've tried to initiate it a couple times, but he usually comes home so late in the evening. He's saying he has to work overtime, or that there's a company party… I don't know. By then, I'm always asleep."

"Aelita…" Yumi put a comforting hand on her younger friend's shoulder. "Do you think he could be cheating on you?"

At Yumi's proposition, Aelita's heart dropped to her stomach. That possibility always burned in the back of her mind, Aelita was no fool, but when Yumi said it, suddenly it didn't feel too far from the possible reality.

"Aelita?"

"We're here." Aelita's voice broke as she pulled up in front of Kadic's gate. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she evened her breathing by smoothing out the pleats of her dress. Then, she checked herself in the rearview mirror, exited the vehicle, and looped her arm with Yumi's.

"Are you okay?"

Aelita nodded, pushing a fake smile across her face. "I will be. Let's go see the boys..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The Fresh Brew is the same coffee shop that Yumi worked at in my previous story, "Rich Man Poor Man."

A 2019 Mercedes Benz S-Class runs for around $91,000. A Mini Cooper, on the other hand, sells for prices as low as $22,000.


	4. I Moved On

Thanks for all the reviews! Summer school has completely taken over me but thankfully I was able to write some chapters beforehand. :) Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Kadic reunion was a great excuse for the five Lyoko warriors to reunite again. Once in the gymnasium, where the reunion festivities were to be held, Odd greeted the two females with hugs and kisses. Ulrich was going to arrive any minute, after he got off work. That left Jeremie, who all of them had kept in minimal touch with since their graduation.

"Ladies, nice to see you again," Odd said while gathering the two of them in a hug. "Ulrich just shot me a text—he said he'll be here in five minutes."

"Odd!" Yumi exclaimed, returning the hug. "It's been so long."

"You think? Hopefully you guys didn't miss me _too_ much." He winked.

"Princess.." Odd looked at Aelita with clay-colored eyes. "Did einstein say anything about coming?"

Aelita shook her head.

It was still a question whether or not the class valedictorian would actually show up. The first couple of months after their graduation, the gang often sent texts to each other in a group chat. The chat was dead now. None of them had heard from Jeremie since then.

"Well anyway, while we wait, let's catch up," Odd suggested with a wide smile. The group walked to one of the small tables that were set up along the outer perimeter of the basketball court. Ulrich soon joined them, taking the seat beside Yumi and taking her hand in his.

Odd led the most extravagant life of them all—he was a freelance mixed-media artist. His eccentric charm and creative mind naturally led him to success in the artistic niche. Now, he was a well-known contributor to numerous distinguished art galleries around the world; his most recent entry stood behind protective barring in the _Louvre_.

Ulrich and Yumi on the other hand, lived a more humble life. They had yet to tie the knot; it was only a matter of Ulrich deciding _when_ to pop the question, but for now they lived in a small, one-bedroom apartment just a few blocks from the coffee shop Yumi worked at. Ulrich worked full-time as a warehouse cargo agent, transporting incoming and outgoing shipments between companies. He recently turned down a job offer at his father's banking firm, and has since cut off all contact with him. But despite having to live almost paycheck to paycheck, the couple was happy.

Aelita envied her friends. She was sorry that they didn't get together as much as they should be, but she was also happy to hear that they were doing well.

"How's married life, Aelita?" Odd asked her. "That wedding sure was something."

Aelita rolled her eyes. But Odd was not wrong. The entire event, from the ceremony to the reception, looked like it came straight out of a fairytale, courtesy of Medhi's financial contribution. She invited Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi to the wedding, but something in the back of her mind decided to keep it from Jeremie. He did not even know she was dating then. She just could not bring herself to mention it to him, and she did not know exactly why that was.

"Medhi is a great husband. He's been a big help. We're doing fine." Aelita smiled.

Yumi looked concerned. _Was she okay? _Before she could say anything, the gang heard what sounded like a stampede. There was a large crowd gathering around the gymnasium entrance.

They exchanged confused looks, before walking over to check out the commotion themselves.

Odd smirked, settling his eyes on a familiar blonde. "Einstein's here. Wow, he's changed a lot."

Over the years, Kadic Academy and its memories became an abandoned archive in the back of the Lyoko warriors' minds. Sure, everything including the classrooms, the gymnasium, and the forest nearby reminded them of past moments of glory, but they could not forget the past traumas, either. So after graduation, they were all sure they were ready to move on to the next chapter in their lives.

Shortly after arriving at the reunion, they realized that nothing about the place had changed since they left. They suddenly felt stuck in time. But, seeing Jeremie again and the way he was now, was a jarring experience. It reminded them that they were no longer kids that went on adventures anymore.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked.

Sissi Delmas took the liberty to answer her question. Word around town was that she was now a famous actress, model, and philanthropist all combined into one, although no one has yet to see her on television. "Intelligent, successful men are all the hype now, my darling," she drawled, arms crossed.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Hey, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Belpois is a public figure," Sissi explained. "Rumors are going around that he's now a CEO to a big company. That's why everyone's flipped out over him."

"Wow, he must be pretty famous, then," Ulrich commented, lifting an eyebrow.

Sissi let out a troubled sigh. "Yes, Ulrich, dear, but you'll always be the best for me!"

Ulrich grimaced and tightened his grip on Yumi's hand.

Aelita stared towards the center of the crowd. If what Sissi said was true, then Jeremie must have changed a lot. When she finally got to see him, she firstly noticed that he had grown a lot taller. He had to have been at least a head taller than she was, now, but a few inches shorter than Ulrich, the tallest in their group. He managed to maintain his slim figure, over which he put on a dark blue loose-knit sweater over a black collared shirt. No more turtlenecks. He had also exchanged his black-framed glasses for smaller lenses and a more mature, thinner glasses frame.

He was handsome—well, Aelita always thought he was—but the difference now was that everyone seemed to agree with her. The way he carried himself seemed to have changed as well; he was no longer slouching and held himself to a more confident posture.

Yumi lowered her voice to continue conversation with Aelita. "Does Jeremie know that you're..?"

Aelita surreptitiously slipped her left hand with her ring into the pocket of her dress. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because, back in high school, anyone would have put money on the fact that she would end up with Jeremie. Maybe it was because she was not married to him, but to a completely different man now. A man Jeremie had never even met.

Jeremie turned his head and found who he was looking for. "Aelita." He grinned.

She approached him. Her heart was pounding and she could hear it in her ears. The situation felt even worse when she realized that everyone was looking at the two of them now. Regardless, Jeremie spoke with ease, "How are you?"

Odd edged around Aelita's petite figure. "We're here, too, Einstein. Actually, we were just talking about Aelita and-!"

Before he could finish, Yumi elbowed him in the rib. The look in her eyes told Odd that now was not the appropriate time. That quickly shut him up.

Aelita smiled softly. "I'm doing great, Jeremie. How's your research project coming along?"

"It's just about done. Actually, I wished you had came to the U.S. with me. I think you would have been of great help."

"Is that right…" Aelita lowered her gaze. She had considered leaving France with Jeremie, but she did not feel like participating in a research project that was somehow related to her late father. The wounds were still too raw, too deep back then. So, she turned down his offer and did music instead with the Subdigitals. That made her feel more at peace.

"It's nice seeing you all again." Jeremie nodded to acknowledge the rest of the gang. "It's been too long."

"It has." Yumi looked apologetic. "You look great, Jeremie."

"Yeah. Glad to see you here, Einstein," Ulrich chimed in.

As the gang exchanged hugs, the rest of the crowd dispersed. A look Aelita could not seem to distinguish flashed across Jeremie's eyes. He must have had a lot of things he wanted to say. He bit his lip as he stared especially at her. Actually, he was in awe and couldn't believe she was actually here in front of him.

Jeremie wanted to tell her everything. How he always thought of her while he worked in quantum mechanics, how he never stopped loving her, how he missed her so. How he felt so guilty for not speaking to her all these years.

"Aelita…" he trailed off. "Now that I'm back in France, I was wondering if-"

He wanted to make up for the lost time, by officially asking her to be his girlfriend. But he stopped when his eyes fell on Aelita's hand. It must have slipped out of her pocket without her noticing.

"Aelita, what's this..?" Jeremie took her hand in his for closer inspection. Realizing that the truth had been revealed, she clutched her eyes shut and felt her chest rise and fall in time with the stress building up inside her body. It was time for her to address the elephant in the room.

Aelita lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's my wedding ring. I'm married."

She watched Jeremie's expression shift from shock, to disappointment, all at once.

It was a terse confession, but she confirmed Jeremie's worst fear. Throughout his time studying in the U.S., he was so afraid that she would finally see the world without him, how there was someone better for her out there. That she would realize that she did not need him anymore, and stop waiting for him to get over his fear of rejection.

What hurt him even more was the fact that he didn't know about _any_ of it. Studying in a completely different country from the rest of the gang clearly caused a disconnect between them.

Jeremie swallowed and let go of her hand. He felt the tears welling behind his eyes.

"...Congratulations, Aelita," he said, but his voice broke. As sorry as he felt for himself, he truly meant it. But he could not stand to see her anymore, at least not for now. "Excuse me..."

Jeremie turned around on his heel and abruptly left the gymnasium. Aelita didn't chase after him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The _Louvre_ is the world's largest art museum and a historic monument located in Paris, France.

I came up with the idea that Mr. Stern is the head of a large banking firm from a line he said in _Ep 65: Final Round_. "I'm the one paying and you're costing me a small fortune." The Sterns come from a wealthy background, a lifestyle that Ulrich clearly rejects.


	5. Not Really

I would like to thank The Eccentric Gamer, Paladin777, Yuoaj009, and Revenant 12 for the reviews! Reviews always put a big smile on my face and motivate me to keep writing. :D Also, thanks for all the follows and the favorites, I love getting those, too. :3 Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The mood became sour surprisingly fast.

After Jeremie left, the group lost every trace of partying spirit left in them. It just didn't feel right to be at the reunion if the gang wasn't complete. So the rest of them thought it best to end the night there, as short-lived as it was. Odd just felt disappointed that the beer he brought would go to waste.

"Try not to think about it too much, Princess," Odd said comfortingly as he gently rubbed a hand against her back. "I'm sure Einstein will get over it eventually..."

Aelita sure hoped so. Thankful for his encouraging words, she nodded. The purple-clad man then called an Uber to take him back to his art studio along the Seine river.

"We'll be off, too," Ulrich said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Aelita forced a smile, still feeling worried about Jeremie. "It was nice seeing you guys again, though. Good night."

Yumi held Aelita's arm one last time and smiled apologetically. "We'll plan something again, okay? For the five of us."

Aelita nodded. Then Yumi joined Ulrich on his motorcycle. Together they headed back to their apartment just four blocks away, leaving her alone on her commute.

The drive home was completely silent aside from Yumi's voice coming through speaker phone.

"That… did not go so well," Yumi stated the obvious. "But what did you expect, Aelita? You kept this from Jeremie for so long. Honestly, I think you should have told him while it was all happening."

"I think I just... knew he would react this way," Aelita said in a low voice.

"Aelita… so did you know?"

"Know...what?" But she didn't really have to ask.

There was a pause as Yumi considered her next words carefully. "He loved you."

Aelita's eyes widened at Yumi's last statement and her heart started pounding out of her chest. Maybe she did know all along by the way she kept her marriage a secret from Jeremie, but having Yumi confirm it for her caused a sudden warmth to blossom in the pit of her stomach. But the warmth was quickly replaced with regret. Then guilt.

Why did she feel this way? She was now a married woman yet here she was, futilely reminiscing an old love from almost a decade ago. This was not good.

Yumi didn't give her a chance to respond to her bold words but asked another question instead. "Did you love him, too?"

It took Aelita a while to find her answer. "Even if I did, why would it matter, anyway..?" She stepped on the brakes just a block away from her condo and looked despondently into her lap. She ran her fingers frustratedly through her short hair as the feelings she thought she had buried years ago came back to her all at once.

Aelita prayed that she was imagining the subtle strain in her voice as she stated, "I love Medhi now." Somehow, deep in her heart, she did not believe that statement was one hundred percent true.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I don't think there's anything you can do. Marriage is a huge deal." Yumi's tone had obvious concern mixed into it. "And maybe this is all just a test."

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, confused how Yumi came to the sudden conclusion.

"It must have been a shock seeing Jeremie again all of a sudden. I think you might be confusing any feelings for him for memories. It'll go away once the shock factor is over with."

"I hope you're right... Thank you, Yumi." Aelita released a sigh of relief. She knew she could always count on her dark-haired friend for mature, sound advice.

Yumi replied, "Don't mention it. If you need to talk later, I'm always here."

"Okay. Thank you again. Bye, Yumi."

"Bye."

_End call._

Still pondering over the recent events and her conflicting feelings, Aelita begrudgingly drove the rest of the way to her condo. She scanned her keycard and entered the building. Then she took the elevator to the top floor. By the time she was at the door to her unit, it was only 7:13 PM.

The lights were off. Aelita entered the empty apartment and flipped the light switch.

After changing into a fresh set of pajamas she looked out the panoramic window that stretched the length of the penthouse. Below her, Paris flickered like a collection of fallen stars. She gazed at the spectacle until her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten at the reunion.

The night was still young, so naturally she gravitated to the kitchen. For about half an hour, the sizzling of the saucepan was the only sound that filled the apartment. She saved a portion of the meal for Medhi.

After she ate, she went to the master bedroom and started flipping through the TV channels. A nature documentary caught her attention. She especially liked watching the polar bears, as they roamed alone on the snowy terrains.

At exactly 8:00 PM, Aelita's cell phone vibrated with an e-mail notification. She clicked on her inbox and opened the most recent entry:

* * *

**[DO NOT REPLY]**

Dear Miss Aelita Stones,

Thank you for applying at _AnA_! This e-mail is a reminder that you have an interview scheduled for 8:00 AM tomorrow with the HR recruiter of our quantum mechanics branch of research. We look forward to meeting you.

Thank you,

Mélanie Agard

Secretary | _AnA Research_, Quantum Mechanics

* * *

AnA was one of the full-service research firms Aelita had applied at. She was not expecting an e-mail from them because she completely forgot that she was job searching. Especially with everything that was happening.

She set out a dress and a matching pair of shoes for the interview and returned to bed. Then she started typing a few basic inquiries about AnA Research in the search bar of her cellphone's web browser and began reading away.

In preparation for her interview, Aelita sought the most information on AnA's official website.

AnA was a large research conglomerate originally operating in the United States, established by a tenured physics professor at Caltech (the current CEO). Thus, its new building in France was only ten months old but a formidable eighteen stories tall to fit its five smaller subsidiaries. Currently they were searching for French residents that could work in the new building.

AnA's research specialized in the STEM disciplines, and many of its breakthroughs have proved useful to hospitals, technology companies wanting to get ahead in the game, and even to CNES (France's government space agency). With each line she read, Aelita found herself even more blown away by the company's credentials.

It would be a dream of hers to work at such a company. Without realizing how tired she was, her eyes slowly slipped shut, and she dozed off.

A few hours later, the door beeped, stirring her from the dead of sleep. "Medhi?"

Medhi entered the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He patted the top of her head gently, smoothing out the parts of her hair that were messy from being pressed against the pillow. "Hey," he whispered. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart."

Aelita rubbed her eyes. "What time is it...? Where were you...?"

"It's 11:15. I was at a company party," he told her.

Aelita frowned. "Again..?"

Medhi looked at her earnestly. "We just got hold of another subsidiary. Our company is expanding."

Aelita sat up. "But I had dinner for you in the refrigerator..."

"Oh, well, you can just pack it for lunch tomorrow?"

"That's not what's important..."

Medhi didn't say anything, he just had a puzzled expression.

"I feel sad..."

Medhi looked at her incredulously. "It's fine, I'll just head to the kitchen right now and eat it!"

"I'm not mad that you've already eaten." Aelita forced herself to meet his gaze as she spoke, "I just want you to tell me these things beforehand. You never let me know anything about work, either.."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Medhi broke their staring contest and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm tired, I just want to go to bed."

"Medhi.. Sometimes I feel like you just don't listen to me.. like you don't know my feelings and everything I say just falls to deaf ears."

Right now Medhi was proving her point exactly. Aelita, fully awake, ran a hand through her hair. If she didn't say this now, given the way he would normally sweep things under the rug, she might never get another chance.

"Is this about the company party?" he asked her.

Aelita narrowed her eyes. "No, did you not hear what I just said?"

Medhi threw his hands in the air. "Why can't you just be grateful for the money I make for you and our family?"

Aelita couldn't believe that he would resort to making those kinds of assertions now. "Excuse me? And _I_ don't do anything for you? Who keeps the house clean? Who cooks the meals?" Disbelief reddened her face and Medhi immediately felt guilty.

He turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off that way."

"No, I think I knew exactly what you meant." Aelita lied down again and rolled over so she was facing away from him, pulling the covers up to her neck. She wanted to hide her glistening eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I tried to incorporate a sense of loneliness during Aelita's scene in her apartment. The polar bears were kind of an allusion to her own life, lol.

'STEM' stands for Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics.


	6. Do You Hate Me?

The next few chapters will be short to help with the pacing. Hopefully I can trade off with faster updates. :') Thanks for bearing with me, and for reading! :D

P.S. I added chapter titles. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Aelita felt a gentle hand on her head, stirring her slightly.

_Medhi_...?

"I'm sorry..."

Tears started spilling from Aelita's eyes. She felt his fingers rub her cheeks, drying them before returning to stroke her hair.

The hypnotizing motions eventually lulled her back to sleep.

At 8 AM sharp the next morning, Aelita arrived at the 10th floor of AnA's headquarters and walked over to the reception counter. She wore a pink dress that went down to her knees and her shoes made tapping noises against the marble floor, much to her satisfaction. A business-casual outfit was sure to finally officiate her position as a working woman.

In her head, at least.

She hadn't spoken to Medhi at all before she left the house this morning, still frustrated over what he had said to her the night before. But she urged herself to remove all thoughts of the fight from her head. She was applying for a job now and she desperately needed to focus.

Standing up a little taller, Aelita greeted the receptionist. "Hello, my name is Aelita Stones. I have an interview scheduled for 8 AM today."

"Miss Aelita Stones…" The receptionist typed a few commands into the computer. "I'll let you know when the recruiter is ready to see you. You may take a seat over there while you wait," The receptionist offered then gestured to a small seating area on her left.

Aelita nodded. "Okay, thank you." She took a seat, then exhaled deeply and relaxed in her chair.

To pass the time, she thought about getting a job at AnA, the building looked even better than in the pictures, and her heart pounded from the excitement. Then she went over how to properly introduce herself to the HR recruiter.

She was going to mentally review her answers to common interview questions as well but the receptionist interrupted her train of thought. "Miss Aelita Stones?" she said.

"Yes?"

"It seems that you are to be redirected to the top floor of our building."

Aelita raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The CEO of AnA just personally requested that he oversee your application process. He will be interviewing you today."

**"**_Oh_." Aelita did not know what to make of the sudden development. She could feel the pressure suddenly building but it would be suicide to refuse the _company CEO_. "Then I will meet with him at his office."

"He's waiting for you on the eighteenth floor."

"Okay, thank you."

Aelita proceeded to take the elevator to the top floor of AnA. On the way, she found it unusual that the receptionist failed to specify a room number. And due to her sudden nervousness, she forgot to ask; she hoped that there was another receptionist on the floor that could direct her to the correct office.

When the elevator doors opened, Aelita found out quickly that there was actually no need. There stood a set of double doors leading to the only room that existed on the floor.

She stopped walking when she spotted the door's plaque:

* * *

**DR. JÉRÉMIE BELPOIS**

**PhD in Applied Physics**

**AnA CEO, Quantum Mechanics Branch Admin**

* * *

Jeremie's entrance into AnA earlier this morning was well-known by all the benefactors to the company. A 5-hour energy in hand, he confidently strutted across the lobby as all his underlings briefed him on the day's activities.

"We have set aside today to resume recruitments," informed Mélanie, his secretary. She handed him a thin manila folder which he took the liberty to peruse and together they walked to the elevator. She pressed the button going up then continued speaking, "Interviews with prospective employees start at 8 AM sharp. The HR recruiter will take care of that."

Jeremie took a swig of the 5-hour energy after gazing into the contents of the folder. It was a compilation of the profiles of the people that applied for a job at AnA in the past week. Sitting at the top of the pile was a headshot of a beautiful woman with pink hair. It was a face he knew too well.

Above the photo read in bold letters, '**Aelita Stones**.'

"Who is this?" he asked Mélanie. Even though he already knew.

"That is Miss Aelita Stones. She is the first to be interviewed today. Her appointment is at 8."

Jeremie checked his watch. 7:58 AM. "There is no need for her to be interviewed. Send her straight to my office," he immediately requested.

"Is something the matter, Dr. Belpois?"

He shook his head. "Quite the opposite. You would want her to work here. Her credentials are outstanding."

The elevator stopped. "Then I will let the receptionist know," said Mélanie as she stepped out to the floor of her office.

"Thank you," replied Jeremie as the doors closed.

While the elevator took him to the top floor, he leaned his head back against the glass wall and pinched the area between his eyes. He deduced that if Aelita had applied for a job here, then certainly she wasn't aware that he was the CEO of _AnA_.

He didn't even know if she still wanted him in his life. She kept her marriage a secret from him, probably because she didn't want him to ruin it. How would she react to seeing him again? Does she hate him? Would she still want to work here after she found out? He had no idea.

Despite his inhibitions, he urged himself to carry on. He hit his head against the glass a few times for good measure, but still groaned in agitation.

'_Another drink couldn't hurt'_ he thought as he took a sip of his 5-hour to reinforce its effects. If Aelita needed a job, he was going to support her in any way he could. He became resolute as he felt his apprehensions slowly melt away, courtesy of the caffeine boost in his system.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

You can thank The Eccentric Gamer for the cliffhanger. :P

Next chapter is almost finished and will be up soon. :)

A PhD typically takes 5 years of study (not including the 4 years of undergraduate work to attain a BA first). Therefore 24 is a young age for Jeremie to have a PhD, assuming that he graduated high school at 18.

PhD stands for Doctor of Philosophy. It is a doctorate degree in any discipline except medicine. So no, he's not that kind of doctor, but still a doctor, haha. :)


	7. No, Do You Hate Me? I Still Love You

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you still find the story interesting. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The revelation rooted Aelita in place.

_'Wait_. _Jeremie_ _works at this company?'_ The rumors were actually true.

How could she face him after what had happened? He probably resented her for keeping everything a secret. So if she did end up getting a job here, she would have to see him every day at work. He was not only the company CEO, but also the administrator of the branch of research she was applying for. Would he even _want_ to hire her?

Aelita's head was spinning and she was already thinking of a plan of escape. Perhaps she could call the receptionist and let her know that she was not feeling well. It would sound plausible if she lied and said that she was experiencing the early symptoms of a flu she had caught recently. Right?

_'No. That would be ridiculous.'_

Ultimately, she decided to give in to the situation. Maybe she was being unreasonable, she needed to face the predicament with a leveled head. So, sucking in a deep breath, she knocked.

"Come in," she heard him say. Brief, but his voice cut into her like a knife.

Aelita stepped in, albeit hesitantly. The office was wide and spacious, with a window that looked over Paris.

"Hi."

Aelita's gaze fell on him.

Calmly, Jeremie was sitting at his desk. "You may have a seat."

Aelita sat in the armchair facing his desk. He was speaking with a tone that was difficult to gauge. It prompted her to have second thoughts.

It was like waiting for a timed bomb to explode but there were no signs of the pain he expressed to her last night. "Miss Aelita Stones, my name is Dr. Jeremie Belpois and I am the CEO of _AnA Research_," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I just got promoted to the position yesterday. Nice to meet you."

Aelita stood up and slowly took his hand. She met his eyes for a brief moment and mentally gaped at his poker face. He was no longer her friend Jeremie Belpois, but Dr. Belpois, the CEO. Which probably meant that he was going to pretend like last night didn't happen.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, feeling a little more relieved.

Aelita had so many questions. But she kept them to herself and took her seat again while Jeremie remained standing. Quietly, with her hands clasped together in her lap, she waited for him to flip through her resumé. Eventually, though, she opted to just stare at him.

There was no longer a barrier between the two of them. She gave Jeremie a once over. He was wearing a navy button down with matching slacks and a black tie. His hair was gelled up this time and brought more attention to his face, which remained expressionless.

It would be like Jeremie to remain professional and assertive in situations like these. '_What did I expect, anyway?'_ she thought. Did she think he would cry in betrayal, or lash out in her face?

She urged her racing heart to calm down. It would not be good to allow the discomfort to show on her face because there was no reason to feel uneasy at all. This was the best way such a shocking situation could pan out.

"So, Miss Stones, I see that you have a bachelor's and master's degree in physics. And-" He flipped to the last page of the file. "-You didn't note it here, but you do have a lot of practical experience in quantum physics, right?"

It was a rhetorical question. Aelita knew that. Jeremie was alluding to their past with the supercomputer. All of those sleepless nights of programming definitely made her knowledgeable in the theory and practical side of the field of study.

"Yes," she answered, even though she didn't need to.

Jeremie nodded and continued to flip through the file. "Practical experience in our field is hard to come by," he dutifully noted, "which makes you more valuable as an applicant."

"Thank you for the compliment," Aelita responded and looked at him slightly confused. She wondered if that meant she had AnA's interest. But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?

Little did she know that Jeremie already had it decided from the beginning that he was going to offer her a position at the company. The 'interview' was nothing more than a formality which was why it sounded like they were going in circles. He just did not want to burden her if she thought that he was playing favorites, or that he was expecting something in return due to any lingering feelings he may have for her.

He just had to make sure that Aelita was aware that there was good reason AnA was seriously considering her. Eventually, he decided that enough was enough and placed her file on the desk. "We would like it if you'd work with us at AnA," he announced.

A blank stare was the only response he got from her. That made him scramble for something else to say.

He clarified, "I'm not giving you preferential treatment, if that's what you're worried about. Your abilities actually make you overqualified for the job. Furthermore, my offer from six years ago still stands. I would like to work with you."

Aelita furrowed her brow and considered everything while Jeremie's body fell stiff as he waited for her to conjure an answer. He hoped he sounded sincere and that that was enough for her to take him up on his offer.

It was. "Then I accept," she replied. "I hope to be of good use to AnA. Thank you for this opportunity."

Jeremie was relieved to hear it. He felt the urge to smile but recovered quickly and went back to business again. "I'll have Mélanie put you in the database. She'll also get your keycard ready," he replied while typing a few commands into his computer. He looked up. "Can you start today?"

Aelita widened her eyes. "_Today_?"

"Would you rather start another day?" he asked her. '_Was all this too much_,' he also wondered. He hoped he wasn't hampering her with more than she could handle, but at the same time felt confident in Aelita's capabilities.

She shook her head. "No. Today works," she corrected herself, much to his relief.

"We'll begin with a tour of the building, then," Jeremie said. He edged around his desk and opened the door, motioning for her to leave first. "After you, Miss Stones."

"Thank you," Aelita smiled softly at him and got up.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, a subtle motion that probably lasted for less than a second but Jeremie couldn't help his eyes as they followed her hand. He noticed the band of gold around her ring finger. It was haloed by the sunlight filtering through the large window in his office, causing his heart to sink to his stomach.

_'Idiot_.'

Maybe he didn't hire her completely based off of her credentials, as much as he didn't want to believe it. That made him a bad person.

At least part of it had to do with the fact that he still loved her.

He was pulled out of his rumination when Aelita spoke again. "Dr. Belpois?" Startled, Jeremie looked up and saw that she was halfway down the hall already. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. If only he had another 5-hour energy in hand.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**Author's Note**

How did I do? This chapter was very challenging to write. It also took a long time because I was busy with birthday stuff. I'm 20 now! Next chapter will take a while before it's up, I have an exam this coming Monday. :')

Review? :)


End file.
